


Aperture Ink.

by MyNameisChristmas



Category: Portal (Video Game), Splatoon
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I’m having some fun with first person and Portal, but I’ll probably be going back to majority third person fics from here, and I’m gonna be working on Osomatsu-san stuff soon!)</p>
<p>I wanted to play with a crossover of two of my all-time favorite video games! Splatoon and Portal, I wondered a lot about how it could play out like a real game, but I thought something like this would be more fun.<br/>My inkling character Skipper -an average girl with a bad attitude- plays protag here, and then we have some Portal characters with slightly different looks/roles in Aperture Ink. an old underground testing facility for Turf War equipment and tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperture Ink.

“Hello? _Hello!!”_

_He’s outside again. The little black and blue robot guy with the accent._

“It’s time to get moving again for the day, luv!”

I rolled out of bed and stretched my back, ignoring a few extra knocks on the door, probably his buddy the orange one come to help with their wake-up call.

_Name’s Skipper, and I’m an Inkopolis labs ink-testing subject._

“I’m movin, I’m movin..” I dragged my feet though, it’d been a long time since...well since anything, or since everything stopped for a minute, every day it was more testing, equipment I swear I got working great by now, and lately something new and...weird.

I grabbed the DivePortal Device off the nightstand in my little room, slipped my jumpsuit and sneakers on and leaned on the door as I turned the handle for minimal effort pushing it open.

Wheatley and the other guy -they call him Space Core but I like to call him Orion after the stars, he seems to like it and I hope it sticks- were both waiting outside, hanging from the ceiling where I was too short reach them as usual.

“You know you could give me an alarm clock to set instead’a coming here yourselves every morning.” I complained, rubbing my face.

Wheatley rolled his singular eye at me and his voice did that _thing_ it always does when he’s backtracking or trying to avoid confrontation.

“Ahh you knoowww, that we love coming to get you in the morniiiing..”

_It’s one of the only things these two are allowed to do so they don’t somehow burn the place down, I get it, I just like to razz ‘em about it sometimes._

Space guy was muttering to himself in the background about planets and nebulas.

“The usual again today?” I sighed as I followed them both down the hall and past the other empty rooms.

_I have other options, but, it makes the place seem less cripplingly empty if I always come back to the same bed._

“Is this new thing ever gonna be finished? It works fine.”

I turned the DivePortal gun over in my hands while I waited for a response, but I didn’t get one until we’d closed in on the end of the hall and turned a corner.

Wheatley looked at me and then anywhere else he could, seeming more nervous than usual.

He never liked when I asked about testing coming to an end. I assumed it was because that information was above his level of clearance.

Or maybe he’d just miss me when I left.

.. **If** I left.

“I don’t think they’re quite done with it yet.” He said, glancing at the other sphere as if for assistance, who just nodded solemnly and mumbled something about ‘testing positive for space’.

The ‘dive-portal’ gun seemed a little unconventional for the sports weapons I was used to, it wasn’t really a main, sub or special and it didn’t even spread ink.

This gun shot a ovular warp into ink that let me sink in at one point and jump out of the other, no matter where either point was relative to the other, crazy, I know.

I hadn’t actually spread ink in a while, the ink was laid out in the chambers for me most of the time and I was pretty sure by now this was military testing, not a game, but even then it was weird that I was always kept by myself with the robots.

“We’ll see you soon.” Wheatley added, stopping as I did by the large bay doors where I’d enter the briefing room for chamber…what was it now, #32?

_“Seeyouinspace-”_

 

I stepped forward and the doors slid shut again behind me, then the monitor booted up with some fizzling and a crackle and the other two cores I knew -the green one and the pink one- appeared up there to present my stage information.

“Nice to see yer doin’ alright down there little lady, wouldn’t want anything... _terrible_ to happen when ol’ Rick’s stuck up here in this silly little broadcasty box and can’t LEAP to the rescue, like I would, if I could that is.”

“Fact sphere assures the subject that adventure sphere lacks both the limbs and audacity directly associated with the concept of interfering with a test.”

Rick chuckled dismissively and turned to the display of the chamber between the two of them.

“The first test today is a long and _arduous_ journey from one end of a big, long, off-white room to the other. Uh, like usual, but this time with _EEEEEVIL_ ink turrets, and a lotta _cool_ , dangerous **PITFALLS**.”

“The DivePortal Device will likely be of great assistance in this trial. The likelihood of ridiculous and embarrassing failure for no apparent reason is Twenty-Seven point Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Eight. Zero. Zero-”

I stared at the wall blankly while the zeros went on for a bit waiting for Rick to interrupt.

“So get ready!” He cut in as I expected, even while Fact Core kept going in the background. “‘Cause things are about to get _adventurous,_ and remember..”

And his partner snapped out of it to sign off with him in unison, as was their standard.

_“Stay Alive!”_


End file.
